


The Real Thing

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Gen, OC's - Freeform, Torture, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a collab fic that was written two years ago in 2010 and it was sadly never finished.  It may look completed cause of the chapter, but I'm giving a heads up, chapter 12 was not supposed to be the ending so that would explain why it feels unfinished. If she'll let me I'll at least try and give a satisfying ending.</p><p>Co-author: Wildthing0088</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab fic that was written two years ago in 2010 and it was sadly never finished. It may look completed cause of the chapter, but I'm giving a heads up, chapter 12 was not supposed to be the ending so that would explain why it feels unfinished. If she'll let me I'll at least try and give a satisfying ending.
> 
> Co-author: Wildthing0088

It was a beautiful sunny day in Nashville. The annoying little chirpy birds were chirping, the tourists were taking their usual photos of everything, a few pigeons tested their luck crossing the road, and there was not a speck in the blue sky. Terri Clark had finished her first-ever international tour and she was taking a well-deserved month-long break. She was walking down the riverbank, guitar on her back and a coffee in her hand when she noticed some street musicians playing Reba.

"Wow, you guys sound good."

"Thanks, miss." The guy answered, as Terri tossed some change into the guitar case on the ground. Yep, she had every reason to enjoy life right now. Good music, good coffee, good day.

"Say, wait a second, are you the famous Terri Clark?"

For a second she wanted to say no, but figured what the hell could go wrong.

"Yeah, you want my autograph?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." Terri gave him an autograph and continued walking. She was planning on maybe surprising the folks at Tootsie’s with an afternoon of music, just like the old days. She passed a couple at the street corner and continued past the Hard Rock Café.

In the shadow of the Hard Rock guitar, a tall man with dark hair was watching her. He was dressed in a very nice suit, a la California CMT executive. A woman wearing a red tank top and jeans was standing next to him, the top of her head barely even with his tie knot.

"You think she's perfect?"

"I don't know, have to be sure. Come on." They both followed after the unsuspecting Canadian. Terri sensed someone behind her, but after having walked the streets of downtown for 22 years, she knew not to get overexcited. A casual glance over her shoulder revealed a businessman and his much smaller girlfriend behind him, staring over at the Ryman. She laughed at herself for her getting so worried, and continued on, sipping her Starbucks.

The couple walked fast enough to where Terri was only about a block ahead. They kept their pace as Terri continued. Passerbys thought nothing as they saw the tall suited man and short woman walking down in the same general direction as the tall musician, infact Terri was just another guitarist with her famous hat off. In a pair of well worn blue jeans and a shirt that said ‘Canada’ above a red maple leaf and rocks underneath it. For all they knew she was nothing more than just another musician lucky enough to live in Music City. 

"I think she looks perfect." The small red-shirted woman insisted.

"Be patient darling, I want to make sure." The man decided to get a little closer as the women followed. Terri found herself whistling a meshed up version of The Star Spangle Banner and Oh Canada as she looked up at the sky.

Yep, this break is going to be worth it. A quick visit, then a week of nothing but eating junk food and going online. She thought to herself as she walked into the famous orchid lounge.

"I think she’s perfect, The description, the prophecy, everything." Mr Exceutive said as the pair stopped. The women turned her gaze to the man besides her.

"Let me look," The man got out a piece of paper with a picture of Terri on it. Holding it up to the sunlight, then looking back through the open door at the singer, who was greeting a shocked waitress at the bar.

"Hair, legs, body build..." The man muttered to himself, as he was checking back and fourth. He wanted to make sure he got the right person. If he didn't get it right, his plans were screwed. “Let’s go in. I need a better look.”

“No.” the shorter woman’s arm blocked her taller companion. “Wait for her to start playing. We’ll be less conspicuous. The last thing we need is a bunch of people looking at us and maybe figuring us out.”

Mr Executive sighed; she was right.

They meandered a little farther down the street, and pretended to inspect the eight-foot-tall ‘Honky-Tonk Legends’ guitar at the corner. The first few chords of “Dirty Girl” broke through the roar of the busy street. The couple shared a knowing glance and made their way back to the bar, joining the small crowd who had recognized the tune in their push inside.

As they passed they took a glanced as Terri, who was now singing to the excited bar patrons, and both sat at a table.

"You're right.” The woman managed to whisper over the cheers in the bar.

Terri finished the instrumental and several people threw some money into the guitar case. This was one hell of a Terri Clark impersonator.

As the song ended, the crowd stood and clapped and Terri took a bow. She was having fun, and without hesitation, started the intro to “Poor, Poor, Pitiful Me” as the mysterious couple slowly made their way up the side of the stage. Getting out a small black ball out of his side pocket, Mr Executive smirked.

"She's just perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: Wildthing0088

Welcome to the TcFc Chatroom!

GnashBash has entered the chat.

GnashBash: Yo? Anyone around?

GnashBash: Anyone?

Texaco has entered the chat.

Texaco: Hello!

GnashBash: Tex, where are you?

Texaco: St Louis. Internet coffee.

GnashBash: You mean an internet café?

Texaco: I don’t know! I plugged in my computer and the internet worked.

Bear has entered the chat.

Bear: ‘sup?

GnashBash: What are you doing, Bear?

Bear: Break. 15 minutes.

GnashBash: You’re naked with Mr Hughes, aren’t you?

Bear: :/

Bear: Not amused.

Texaco: Bear’s got a boyfriend, eh?

GnashBash: Yeah

GnashBash: She talks about him every night.

Bear: He’s the theater director. No I’m not naked with him.

Bear: I’m trying to type and eat a doughnut.

GnashBash: Is that what he wants you to call it?

Texaco: Ha.

Bear: I’m gonna kill you, Gnash.

GnashBash: No you’re not. You’re gonna come home and pass out on your bed.

GnashBash: Just like you did last night.

Texaco: Late nights for you Bear?

Bear: "Arsenic and Old Lace" opens next week. 3 hour rehearsals until then. And Mr Hughes wants the tech staff to be there.

GnashBash: So I get to spend my evenings alone.

Texaco: Bet you love that.

GnashBash: It’s a hell of a lot cleaner.

Bear: Only 'cuz you have fewer distractions so you can clean.

Texaco: This is kinda funny.

Texaco: Why are you two roomates again?

Bear: TC

GnashBash: TC- why else?

‘TerriRoXx’ has entered the chat.

TerriRoXx: HEY!

GnashBash: Hey Rox.

TerriRoXx: Has TC been in here yet???

GnashBash: Nope

TerriRoXx: :=(

Texaco: She’ll be in here soon enough Rox.

TerriRoXx: Yeah but she’s not in here now and I am.

GnashBash: Relax…

TerriRoXx: You live in Nashville, right?

GnashBash: Yea, I go to college there.

TerriRoXx: Have you found Terri’s house yet?

TerriRoXx: You probably go by it all the time.

GnashBash: Nope. I dunno where she lives.

TerriRoXx: Oh.

Bear: I know her phone number.

Texaco: What?

TerriRoXx: OMG REALLY?!?!?!?

Bear: Yep.

GnashBash: When did this happen?

TerriRoXx: What is it? What is it?

Bear: You ready?

TerriRoXx: Wait! Lemme go get my phone! Brb

GnashBash: Do explain.

Texaco: Yeah, how’d you get it?

Bear: Caffeine + Google.

TerriRoXx: Ok, Ok Im ready!

Bear: Drumroll please:

GnashBash: Oh look! A drum just rolled by!

Bear: Good enough.

Bear: Rox-- 6158675309.

TerriRoXx: I’m calling it now!

Bear: I just got called back to work.

Texaco: Bye

GnashBash: Any luck Rox?

TerriRoXx: They said it didn’t exist!! Typo?

GnashBash: Try again!

Texaco: You two are terrible!

GnashBash: ;}

TerriRoXx: It still doesn’t work!! :(

GnashBash: Sorry… maybe the line’s busy.

TerriRoXx: The phone said it didn’t exist—not a valid number!

GnashBash: That’s bad…

TerriRoXx: :( :( :( :(

TerriRoXx: Mom says its dinnertime… now Im all bummed.

TerriRoXx: I’ll try again tonight... bye all.

GnashBash: Bye!

TerriRoXx has left the chat.

GnashBash: Its safe to come back now, Bear.

Bear: That was hilarious.

GnashBash: She’s probably crying now, Bear.

Texaco: I doubt she’s gonna figure it out.

Bear: She’s too young.

Texaco: Bear, how are you gonna sleep tonight knowing you’ve destroyed that little girl’s dream?

Bear: I’ll just annoy Gnash.

Bear: Thank you Tex, for that crushing guilt.

GnashBash: Yeah thanks, Tex.

Bear: Now I really gotta get back to work. Be back tonight.

Tex: Night, Bear.

GnashBash: I kill you.

Bear. Love you too.

Bear has left the chat.

Texaco: lol. I gotta get back on the road, too. Y’all have a nice night with your crushing guilt.

GnashBash: You’re dead, too Tex. You better get your butt driving.

GnashBash: Where you off to anyway?

Texaco: 1/2way to Minneapolis.

GnashBash: Have fun. Roll on, Tex.

Texaco: You too. ‘night.

Anna has entered the chat.

Texaco has left the chat.

Anna: Oh man, I missed Tex!

GnashBash: And Bear. And that new kid. And TC.

Anna: No I didn’t.

GnashBash: You know me too well.

Anna: Funny how much time we spend together.

GnashBash: Without ever being in the same room.

Anna: Dear internet- I love you.

GnashBash: lol

Anna: Hows Nashville.

GnashBash: Hot, muggy, and filled with tornados.

GnashBash: Aka the usual.

Anna: That sounds about right.

Ganshbash: Where are you?

Anna: Buffalo. 3 hours off, then redeye to Vancouver.

Gnashbash: Ouch.

Anna: I’ve listened to all 3 CDs that I brought… ugh.

Gnashbash: Listen to them backwards.

Anna: Not a bad idea.

GnashBash: I’m full of ‘em.

GnashBash: I hate to leave you in the lost city of Buffalo, but I gotta go help someone study.

Anna: No prob.

GnashBash: and if anyone asks: Terri’s number is 6158675309.

Anna: LOL!! Night.

GnashBash: Night.

GnashBash has left the chat.

Anna: Lol.  
Anna: 8675309...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: Wildthing0088

Everyone in Tootsie's was was having the time of their lives, clapping and cheering along with the great music coming from the stage. That all changed when the air went black, setting off the fire alarm and sending everyone to the floor to avoid the thick smoke.

"Stay calm everyone! I'm sure it's just a little grease fire!" Terri yelled over the din, trying to calm the patrons. She immediately lept off the stage to help the bartender clear out the patrons before anone got seriously hurt. "Well, at least the smoke detectors work!" She tried to yell, but the smoke filled her lungs the moment she opened her mouth, and she instead had to focus on breathing rather than being of any help.

The black smoke made it impossible to see, and the only thing anyone could hear over the screaming and obnoxious bleeping was coughing. Mr Executive and the short redhead were amazingly unfazed by the smoke as they silently made their way towards the singer. Getting out a napkin soaked in chloroform from his suit pocket, the man carefully made his way around Terri's back as she managed to catch her breath.

With one swift movement he gagged Terri and locked his other arm around her waist to hold her.

"Mmmphf," Terri tried to scream, but it was no use. Her squeals were muffled as she started feeling lightheaded from the sweet smell on the rag. She tried to struggle, but it made the man's grip tighten.

"I always preferred Shania!" The women hissed, and punched Terri so hard in the stomach she could feel her lungs empty. She struggled harder to breathe, only feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness. She felt another hard blow, and the pain jerked her back awake. The room began spinning and as the women threw another punch, Terri felt her ribs crack. The man let the singer fall to the hard cold ground with a dull thud and she moved no more.

The woman looked around. Most of the patrons had made their way out, leaving them alone.

"Now what Arthur? Do you want me to get the car or carry the Canuck?"

"You get the car, I'll carry her. Back door!" The man instructed as she ran out and quickly pull the car up to the back alley. Getting out the driver's seat and around the back of the black Toyota, she opened the back hatch as Arthur tossed the singer in.

"I'll drive, you tie her up."

"Yessir." She replied as she jumped into the back. Arthur pulled a sharp u-turn, then swerved up Church street. The sharp turn knocked the limp body into the redhead, the redhead immediately cussing and kicking the body in the side in response. The pain woke Terri with a start.

"What the?" She tried to sit up, but the redhead pinned her to the scratchy carpet of the floor of the car.

"Let me...mmphf," Terri struggled and closed her eyes as the cat-like woman tied a blindfold around her eyes and shoved another rag into her mouth. The fabic was dry and dirty, and Terri gagged as her hands were tied behind her back. She heard the redhead yell to her boyfriend who was currently barreling around the capitol building.

"Drive faster!"

"I'm trying! Damn school bus is in the way!" The woman climbed to the front as the man hit the speed bumps dotting the roads in the Bicentennial park at twice the speed limit. The bumps and swerves (some of them had to be intentional) sent Terri rolling around the back like a ragdoll. One particularly hard swerve sent her feet-first into the spare tire cover and something in her right leg gave way. The next hit sent her head into the backside of the backseat, and everything went black.

~♥~

"Where am I?"

"Am I dead?"

"Why do I feel trapped?" 

Terri slowly opened her eyes, still feeling the effects of the car and the chloroform. For second she felt like she was back on the bus and just had one of the creepiest dreams of her life. She thought of maybe getting some more sleep, but then her vision focused and any thoughts of sleep were scared shitless out of her horrified mind. She wasn't in her bunk, but bound to a steel table, her arms and legs held by small black metal clamps. She tried to break free but realized they were on good. She looked down to see that her clothes had been replaced by an oversized dirty t-shirt.

That damn dream had been real.

Oh god, they're gonna kill me! She thought in terror as she saw an oversized computer scanner hanging over her. She heard footsteps coming into the room; a quick glance told her it was the couple, Artie and Evil Wonder Woman, or whatever their names were.

"What the hell are you gonna do with me?" Terri shouted,

"Simple, we're going to clone you," Artie replied as he turned some knobs on the side big machine.

"What!?! You can't do that! That's impossible!"

"Should I press this button, Arthur?" The other woman asked, holding a small remote looking thing.

So Arthur was his name.

"What button? What the heck are you guys doing?"

"Please do, dear."

The woman kept her back on their helpless victim as she push the button. Terri led out a bloodcurtling scream as she was electrocuted.

"Did that hurt?" She asked, walking over the the table, "That was only level 1." Terri bit her lip, bocking out the tears. Be strong, Clark, be stong.

"You bastards!" She yelled as defiantly as she could, "I- AAAHHHH!" Terri felt another jolt run through her body, effectively shutting her up.

"Listen here bitch, you talk back like that again and I move up the intensity. There are 8 levels, each one twice the voltage as the last. Each one's going to make you scream out in pain, make you weaker, and if you should feel level 8 before it kills you..." She snickered, "You're going to wish you were dead!" The woman slapped Terri on her cheek, making her wince. "So I suggest you behave!"

"Yeah." Terri muttered weakly. Her eyes were wet and her entire body felt like it had been replaced with a pain-filled sponge.

"So Arthur, when do we start cloning her?"

"In a few minutes, Bella."

"Goody," She turned to look at the trapped Canadian, "I can't wait."

Terri bit her lip to keep herself quiet. Bella/Evil Wonder Woman still held the remote.

A few minutes and a few inspections later, Arthur sat in the controls area and Terri started trembling as the machine warmed up.

"Please d-don't, you can't do this." Any attempts at strength were as feeble as her voice: Terri was honestly now scared for her life. Bella snickered again, and Terri's body stiffened from the pain as the machine heated up. She felt like she was being microwaved. Her body jerked violently and her head rocked back and forth.

"Stop this! Please stop!" She pleaded on deaf ears as the cloning process began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: Wildthing0088

LP Field was the only coliseum fit for the Titans. Looming across the river from downtown, the concrete and steel structure was a testament to the Titans’ importance in Nashville. Yet on a Tuesday afternoon, the acres of surrounding parking lot empty, the stadium looked unfinished and abandoned, as if it too were anticipating Sunday’s game.

The maroon Jeep was the only car in the parking lot, overlooking the railroad tracks and the river, with a panoramic view of downtown. Becky Gleason sat in the reclined driver’s seat, her boots crossed on the steering wheel and an open Country Weekly in her lap. A Nashville native, the music production student grew up watching labels open and close on Music Row, and wanted nothing more than to be the best producer she could. And maybe have a one-night stand with Kenny Chesney. (Options, options…) Other than country music, her other Nashville love was the Predators hockey team, and she spent most Tuesday nights at the Sommet Center rink in the nosebleeds.

“You think we should get out of here?” She asked, apathetic. Two empty Route 44’s from Sonic lay abandoned on the Jeep floor.

“Naw, I’m good. No one’s complainin’.” The answer was just as apathetic. Brittany Behringer settled a little deeper into the passenger seat, not looking up from her audio tech textbook. “Bear” grew up in the mountains of East Tennessee, watching local stock car races and working stage crew at her high school since she was twelve. Her stocky build made her a shoo-in for intramural flag football, and any time she wasn’t working the theater, she was in the weight room. No one actually called her Brittany, it was always “Bear”.

Becky sat back a little farther in her seat as well, then pulled out her iPod.

“Any preferences?”

“The usual’s fine.”

‘Artist Shuffle’ was selected and the cord from the cassette player was plugged into the headphone jack. “Three Mississippi” started up. Bear smiled.

“This is your favorite, isn’t it?” Becky asked with a grin.

“It’s a good run-of-the mill song. Not too sad to be all whiny, not too upbeat for a ‘please stay’ song. I like it.”

“It hit number 30 on the charts. ‘No Fear’ did better in the US.”

“Well, the album was a good mix. Mostly break-up stuff, but after Fearless and with the incident in ’01, she needed ta come back with somethin’ like this.”

“Fearless wasn’t the greatest.”

“What?!?” The audio tech book was slammed shut. “Fearless was an amazin’ artistic record. ‘A Little Gasoline’ was the only single tha’ really went anywheres in the US, but the record was a good break from the break up twang she’d been doin’. It was jus’ tailored for the wrong audience. ”

“And what type of audience was it tailored for?”

“No one rude or always in a rush and whose money you c’n actually tell apart.”

“You went on way too many 4-H trips to Calgary.”

“You haven’t lived yet.”

“Look, I like Fearless. It’s just not something I can listen to over and over again. That what her Greatest Hits is for. I admire her artistic roots, but it’s not the Terri Clark I like to listen to all the time. I didn’t realize it was her singing ‘Empty’ at first.”

“What about if ‘I Were You’? That’s quiet Terri.”

“That was a great, well-written song, and it was released back when Terri was a ‘new’ thing.”

“’Now That I Found You’ was well-written too, and that one hit num'er 2. Why then, Mrs Producer, when she releases 'nother slow love song single, it doesn’ even chart in the US?”

“It was barely a six month gap between ‘Poor, Poor Pitiful Me’ and ‘Now That I Found You.’ If it weren’t for the different singing styles, you wouldn’t be able to tell they were on different albums. Between ‘Easy on the Eyes’ and ‘Empty’ was almost three years. The differences in song styles were just too much. It’s a beautiful song, and her delivery is amazing. It’s just not the Terri Clark the rest of the world loves.”

The audio book was reopened and all was quiet again. Becky switched the iPod over to ‘Empty’ to lighten the mood. Bear still chewed her lip, a sign that her brain was still deep in the conversation. Becky attempted to return to the magazine, but her mind too was still spewing chart positions and release dates.

“You know what I just realized?” She announced. Bear did not look over.

“Wha?”

“The UN is debating like crazy for new ways to save lives, keep world peace and all that fun stuff. We just sat here for ten minutes and bickered about Terri Clark’s singles. It seems so productive.”

“Them people at the UN don’t know what they’re missin’.” Becky burst out laughing.

“We should send them a compilation. Terri Clark’s Greatest Hits For Saving The World. We could get a Nobel Prize.”

“Terri should be the one ta get the Nobel Prize.” It was hard for Becky to stop giggling.

“Right after the Olympic gold medal, a sweep of the Grammys and an Oscar or two.”

“That is called ‘makin’ an agenda’.”

“Shall we bring it up on the FC chat tonight?”

“They’d all have a fit. A good fit.”

“Haha, I gotta write that one down.”

“You should, an’ present it at a business plan. No, a five-year-plan, like Stalin.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, comrade.” Becky could only roll her eyes, then looked out over the river.

“HOLY CRAP!”

“What?”

“Get the binoculars!”

“You keep binoculars in here?!?”

“Yeah, as a joke. I’m a Terri Clark fan who drives a Jeep. Why wouldn’t I have binoculars?” Bear paused from her digging though the backseat.

“Sometimes I worry ‘bout you.”

“Just get them out, Dr Freud.”

Bear passed over the binoculars, and Becky anxiously focused on Broadway.

“Whaddya see? A cute ol’ cowboy trying to chat it up with a hawk?” Becky ignored the comment and tried focusing again. Sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed.

“No… fire engines outside of Tootsie’s.”

“Wha?” Bear snatched the binoculars and looked for herself. “Damn… there’s a ton of smoke, too. You think they got everybody out?”

“I’m more worried about everything. That place has more music history than the Hall of Fame.”

Bear bit her lip again and set the binoculars in the cup holder. The only sound was Terri wailing from the car speakers. Becky started the engine.

“Let’s go.”

“They ain’t gonna let us near it.”

“Let’s just check it out. An adventure of sorts.”

“Famous last words.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: Wildthing0088

The painful sensation left her body as quickly as it came. Terri was so weak she could barely lift her head, and was pretty sure she had blacked out for a second or two. Blinking as her vision began to clear, she could see three large glass cylinders that were filled with smoke. As the smoke cleared, her eyes widened in horror as she saw the silhouettes of three clones inside. The couple, satisfied, both grinned.

"What the hell are you going to do with them?" Terri yelled, still strapped to the table. Bella swooped over.

"You're better off not knowing... curiosity killed the kitty, y'know..." A quick slap to the cheek and another electric shock followed. Terri sank her teeth into her lower lip to keep from crying out. 

"Keeping quiet, eh? Let's try level 5!" Bella cackled. Terri spat out blood and slammed her eyes shut. She had to stay strong. Her body was jerking and yanking against the metal clasps, and when it finally stopped, she could feel blood dribbing down her arms. 

By now, Arthur had all three clones dressed and they walked into view. Terri was stricken with a nauseating mix of fear and amazement as she stared at the three Terri's in front of her.

"What are y... what are you planning to do?" She managed to gasp.

"We're going to see just how much of an effect music has on the uneducated masses. Why not make it a triple threat?" Arthur explained slyly, before grinning a creepy grin.

"You can't do that! You guys are crazy! I-mmmmmphh." Terri gritted her teeth as more electricity shot through her. When it finnally stopped, she blinked away tears only to see one of the clones with the remote in her hand. More tears spilled out, and the remote was passed down the line.

"Would you like to push the button?" Her voice sounded so menacing. Has she ever spoken to someone like that?

"Certainly, ma'am." The second Terri giggled as she turned the knob, then pressed the button, sending more voltage through the poor Canadian strapped to the table.

This time Terri gave up on trying to keep quiet. The pain was so intense, she cried out a pitiful wail, and her face was streaked with sweat, blood and tears. The shocking stopped, leaving Terri unable to comprehend anything other than 'ow.'

"One more to level 8." It was surreal to hear her own voice taunting her. The second clone passed the remote to the third. Terri struggled to meet her eyes, pleading for mercy. The clone met her eyes, and Terri was comforted by the clone's teary eyes. The knob was turned and hesitantly pressed.

"Oh GOD!" Terri yelled out, her body jerking against the table. Bella snatched the remote from the clone and Terri was still.

"Wrong way, dearie. You want it on 8, not 5." Bella turned the knob the other way, "Like this."

"NO! PLEASE STOP! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Terri's body smacked against the table like the rope on a flagpole in a hurricane. Terri could hear a terrible, blood-curtling scream, not quite realizing it was her own. The surge stopped, and Terri went limp.

"Is she gone?" The third, hesitant clone asked. Arthur put a finger to the the damp neck and shook his head.

"She's still alive; just out cold." Artur looked at Bella. "Let's get them out of here." Bella nodded.

"Follow me ladies; we've got work to do." The first two clones follwed obdiently. The third paused in the doorway, and looked back to the motionless body strapped to the table. Blood dribbled from her mouth and ears, mixing into a watery gunk with the sweat on the table. She was not going to last much longer.

"C'mon, you!" Bella's yell from the hall pulled her out of her trance.

"I'll be right there." She shot one look back at the table before turning off the light and closing the door behind her. 

\---  
Next Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: Wildthing0088

Welcome to the TCFC Chat!

'Gnashbash' has entered the chat

Texaco: Hey.

Gnashbash: Hey Tex.

Texaco: So what's this I hear about Tootsie's in a fire?

Gnashbash: Where'd you hear that?

Texaco: Radio. 

Texaco: You're the Nashville athourity. Did it happen or not?

GnashBash: Yeah, they said there was a smoke bomb. 

Gnashbash: No one got hurt.

Gnashbash: But they said it seemed kinda suspicious and they didn't have any suspects.

Texaco: Were you there?

Gnashbash: We were in town.

Gnashbash: We came by when we saw the fire engines and they said something about a smoke bomb. 

Gnashbash: The place smelled terrible.

Texaco: They said TC was doing an impromptu show.

Texaco: Totally unannounced.

'Bear' has entered the chat

Bear: What's this about TC?

Texaco: Hey Bear.

Bear: Hi Tex.

Bear: Now, what's this about TC?

Gnashbash: She was at Tootsie's when the smoke bomb went off.

Gnashbash: Apparently.

Bear: Hmmm... the TC Tracker must be malfunctioning.

Gnashbash: You should really take a look at that thing.

Bear: Maybe we should've gone....

Bear: ... Maybe should've listened to Bear.

Texaco: Ha.

Gnashbash: Tex, you have no idea the dirty looks I'm getting right now.

Texaco: Are you two in your room?

Gnashbash: Yep. You'd be surprised how quickly Bear can finish her papers when TC's name is mentioned on here.

Bear: It was only three pages, double spaced.

Texaco: What topic?

Bear: History of the Stage: the Proscenium Theater. 

Texaco: Sounds like a disease.

Gnashbash: Or a really crappy action movie.

Bear: It is very painful. And probably very crappy.

Gnashbash: No doubt.

Texaco: Ha.

Texaco: So I was thinking about heading to Nashville for a couple of extra days. 

Texaco: Saw a billboard for a Hank Williams exhibit and I can take a few days off.

Texaco: Is it any good?

Gnashbash: The Hall of Fame's always really good. It's also really expensive.

Bear: You wanna meet up?

Texaco: I figure why not?

Texaco: We can make a Tootsie's visit out of it.

Bear: No smoke bombs though.

Gnashbash: Yeah they might not like that.

Bear: #*@$)*@$

Gnashbash: We'll be right back Tex, fire alarm.

'Anna' has entered the chat.

Texaco: See you.

'Bear' has left the chat.

'Gnashbash' has left the chat. 

Anna: Where'd they go?

Texaco: Fire drill apparently.

Anna: I remember once in college someone set their mattress on fire.

Texaco: Nice. 

Anna: I saw on a website that there was a fire in downtown Nashville.

Texaco: Smoke bomb at Tootsie's.

Anna: Were the girls there?

Texaco: They said they were in town but not there.

Anna: I wish I could go to Nashville.

Anna: I think I work too hard.

Texaco: What was your schedule?

Anna: Today? Vancouver, Denver, Edmonton, Ottawa, Trois-Riveres, Winnipeg, Vancouver, Calgary, home to Toronto.

Texaco: St Paul to Chicago for me.

Texaco: You make my job sound easy.

Anna: I don't drive.

Anna: and that's probably a good thing.

Texaco: No annoying passengers for me. Except for Jesse.

Anna: How is Jesse?

Texaco: He's barking at a grasshopper. 

Texaco: Now at at a piece of paper.

Texaco: Now he's barking at the wind.

Anna: Well, if a real person wanders by, he should be able to let you know.

Texaco: I wish.

Texaco: Hows your cat?

Anna: Cute as always.

Anna: He met me at the door. Nuzzling my legs

Anna: Then I realized his food bowl was empty.

Texaco: Smart cat. Knows what he wants.

Anna: Yep.

Texaco: Any chance you could get to Nashville next week?

Anna: I could. Why?

Texaco: I was thinking of taking a few days off, maybe we could make an unofficial TCFC party.

Anna: I'll look and see who's playing at the Bluebird Cafe.

Texaco: You love that place, don't you?

Anna: It's sooo cool.

Anna: Beth Neilson Chapman was there last time. 

Anna: She wrote "Sometimes Goodbye" with TC.

Anna: And a bunch of other songs.

Texaco: Well, we'll have to let the girls know what's going on

Anna: Where are they? It's been like, 15 minutes.

Texaco: Smoke bomb!

Anna: Not funny Tex.

Texaco: TC was there.

Anna: At their dorm?

Texaco: No, Tootsies.

Texaco: She was playing onstage.

Anna: Was she okay?

Texaco: I guess.

Texaco: I didn't hear otherwise.

Anna: She'll probably blog about it soon enough.

Texaco: She's awesome like that.

'Bear' has entered the chat.

'Gnashbash' has entered the chat.

Texaco: Hey!

Bear: Sorry about that. Damn Pop-Tarts.

Anna: What?

Gnashbash: Someone tried to cook a pop-tart in the microwave and set off the fire alarms.

Bear: Hey Anna.

Gnashbash; They had to keep us out until they cleared out the smoke.

Anna: Hey.

Anna: You guys are ok?

GnashBash: We're fine.

Bear: Whoever lives in 403 however....

Anna: Easy, Bear.

Bear: But... okay.

Gnashbash: So, yeah. No more Poptarts for anyone, anymore.

Texaco: Or smoke bombs.

Gnashbash: Ha. What did we miss?

Gnashbash: If TC showed up in here while we were gone, I WILL let Bear kill the girls in 403.

Anna: Nothing happened.

Texaco: We discussed our pets and trips to Nashville.

Anna: So how about an unofficial TCFC party?

Bear: When and where?

Texaco: Next week.

Texaco: Hall of Fame, Bluebird Cafe if its a good show

Bear: Wildhorse Saloon?

Anna: Sure, why not?

Gnashbash: We're in. Like we have a choice.

Bear: I could use the break. 

Bear: If anyone mentions "Electrics" I'll kill 'em.

Bear: Or anything else pertinent to the stage/theater.

Gnashbash: Or Poptarts.

Texaco: hahahaha.

Texaco: I'll let you guys know when I'll be in town.

Anna: Ditto

Gnashbash: Awesome.

Bear: Pizza!

Gnashbash: Yeah, Bear and I ordered pizza while we were out there.

Gnashbash: Bear, get me a slice.

Bear: Get you a slice what?

Gnashbash: Please?

Bear: Good girl.

Anna: You two are hilarious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: Wildthing0088

“Terri Clark” sat at one of the few cold chrome tables at the park. Earlier she and the other two clones had been released off into the city, the other two gave their perfect imitations of the Grinch that stole Christmas and scurried off. She’d heard snippets of their plan, from picking fights to shoplifting, and possibly meeting up with some cowboy Rich. Anything to drive the real Terri Clark’s reputation into the dust.

She didn’t know why she didn’t go with them. Instead of heading downtown with the other clones, she’d stopped at the Circle K and gotten a pack of Marlboro 100’s. Now she sat at the park with three still-warm butts on the sidewalk below her, wondering why the hell she freaking existed, recalling memories she’d never lived, a family she never knew and a talent she’d never used.

A trio of twentysomethings came by, and two made eye contact and slowed as they meandered by, and Terri gave them a small smile. She turned back to the river, the gray sky reflecting her foul mood.

“Excuse me?” She whiled back around to see the twentysomethings all staring at her.

“Uh, hi.” She said, forcing a smile.

“Are you, uh, Terri Clark?” The first twentysomething whispered. Terri took another drag to hide her hesitation.

“Yeah.” The trio all shared smiles.

“Can we get autographs?” Terri’s blood ran cold.

“Uh…” Terri patted her pockets. “Y’all got a pen?” The twentysomethings all patted each other down.

“We heard y’all always had one…”

“Not this time, ladies. Sorry.” Terri shook her head, and took another drag

“Oh, well, thanks. Love your live shows.”

“No, thank you.” Terri took another drag and smiled. The three girls all smiled back and set off on their way. The cigarette returned to her mouth and she slid off her seat. It was getting chilly and the sun was starting to set below the skyscrapers.

She took her time meandering back, with no car she went to the bus station instead, staring at the multicolored routes laid out on the giant map. Seventeen buses pulled in and around the station before she decided on a route to take. She took the escalator to the outdoor terminal and waited just under the overhang with another cigarette.

Finally the bus came and she stomped out her cig. She dug out two crinkled dollars from her pocket and fed them into the machine. She went to take her seat, wanting nothing more than to go back to HQ and curl up on her cot with the lights off.

The last passenger to get on was a gray-haired grandma with two yellow Dollar General bags. She fed a single bill into the machine.

“It’s another dollar, lady.” The driver said. The woman looked up in surprise.

“What?”

“Another buck. Two dollars for the fare.” The driver grunted, pointing to the machine. The woman unsnapped her pocketbook, and dug around, looking more and more disappointed in her search for another bill. Terri stood up.

“Here, I got it.” She pulled another crinkled dollar out of her pocket and put it into the machine. “All set.”

The woman continued to dig through her purse as the bus started moving.

“You’re all set, m’am.” Terri told her. “You can sit down now.” The woman looked up in surprise then gave her a smile.

“Why thank you… thank you. God bless you, miss.” Terri smiled back and gently helped the woman to a seat.

When her stop came she slipped out the back door and walked another block to HQ. A new Chevy Camaro (no doubt stolen) sat outside. Inside, laugher from the other two clones echoed down the hallway. Terri couldn’t help but light another cigarette and went the other way.

“How was your day?” Bella’s surprise entrance made her jump.

“Oh… I uh, smoked. A lot.”

“I can tell.” Bella gave her a crooked half smile. “No t as good as the others, but you’re making progress.” Terri sighed. “We’ve got a chance for you three to make big headlines Friday night.”

“Oh boy.” Terri exhaled.

“It’s gonna be great.” Bella slunk off. Terri sighed and puffed on her cig. She couldn’t help but peek through the door Bella had left open. The limp body strapped to the table glistened with sweat. Two sets of hazel eyes met, the ones from the table narrowing. Terri took a long drag and crept out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: Wildthing0088

Welcome to the TCFC Chat!

'TerriRoxx' has enterd the chat

Gnashbash: Hey Roxx

TerriRoxx: Hi!!! :D

Gnashbash: Chill night for you too, huh?

TerriRoxx: Yeah, our homecoming game got postponed. 

Gnashbash: What a shame.

TerriRoxx: They didn't want to play in the snow.

Gnashbash: Snow??

Gnashbash: Even the Titans play in the snow, and they only see it twice a year.

TerriRoxx: They're whimps. Terri would play in the snow.

Gnashbash: She probably would.

TerriRoxx: Why are you in? Is Nashville not fun?

Gnashbash: Nashville is always fun. 

Gnashbash: It's just less fun when there's laundry to do, a dirty dorm room, two tests next week, and an empty wallet.

TerriRoxx: Oh. 

Gnashbash: Bear is out though, at a party at Hoover's.

TerriRoxx: Is that a honky-tonk? Did Terri play there??

Gnashbash: No, it's an old plantation house. It's not even that fun. You want to get in, chill, and get out before the cops come.

Terri Roxx: Then why is Bear 's there? She's cool.

Gnashbash: The Theatre kids are celebrating before opening night.

Gnashbash: Most of them are better actors when they're drunk/hungover, anyway.

TerriRoxx: Are all colleges like that?

Gnashbash: Just the Baptist ones.

TerriRoxx: Oh.

TerriRoxx: I want to go to school in Nashville.

Gnashbash: You gotta have a reason.

Gnashbash: Other than Terri.

TerriRoxx: Are there any good art schools?

Gnashbash: Yeah, a few. I'm not too sure though. This one's the best music business school, so I go here. Same with Bear.

TerriRoxx: I wish I could go though. :/

Gnashbash: Everyone and anyone who calls themselves a country music fan need to come to Nashville.

Gnashbash: Call it a pilgrimage. It's religious.

TerriRoxx: I tell my mom that. She says its too expensive.

Gnashbash: Save up for it.

TerriRoxx: I have been. 

TerriRoxx: It's not enough.

TerriRoxx: Mom says it won't even cover a good hotel. And I'm too young to rent a car.

TerriRoxx: Dad's got some frequent flier miles about to expire, and I can't use them to go to Nashville cuz I don't have a place to stay. :( :( :( 

Gnashbash: *peels self from opposite wall*

TerriRoxx: ???

Gnashbash: Your rant blew me across the room into the wall behind me. I had to peel myself off.

TerriRoxx: Sry.

Gnashbash: It's okay. I'm lucky that I never felt that frustration; I live here. 

Gnashbash: Tell you what...

Gnashbash: You're looking at colleges, right?

TerriRoxx: Starting to, yeah. 

Gnashbash: Wanna spend a few nights in a dorm? 

Gnashbash: Just for the feel of it. 

TerriRoxx: What dorm? Where?

Gnashbash: Bear and I have a rather cozy couch... ;) 

Gnashbash: Go ask your mom about it. Now.

TerriRoxx: OMG I'm going right now!!!!

Gnashbash: ...

TerriRoxx: When? 

Gnashbash: Next week?

Gnashbash: Some of the other FC members are gonna be in town, why don't you join in?

TerriRoxx: :D :D Be right back!

TerriRoxx: She said YES! 

TerriRoxx: As long as she gets a cell phone number from you and Bear

Gnashbash: Alrighty.

Gnashbash: A friend of mine works in admissions, I'll see if I can get the paperwork to make it an 'official' visit, so you can get excuse from school.

Gnashbash: As long as you can get the flight, the couch is unoccupied. 

TerriRoxx: OMG!!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!

Gnashbash: No prob. I'll chat with Bear, but she'll be gone most of next week anyway...

'Bear' has entered the chat

Gnashbash: Speak of the devil...

Bear: YOU ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!

TerriRoxx: I'm coming to Nashville!!!

Bear: No, not that. Cool. But not that.

Gnashbash: Where are you, anyway?

Bear: Computer at the Frothy Monkey; cops showed up as we were pulling out.

Gnashbash: Oh. I have news for you. 

Bear: Me 1st.

TerriRoxx: Aren't you gonna tell her?

Gnashbash: Go ahead, Bear: all caps means something urgent.

Gnashbash: Or a Terri sighting. 

Bear: It's both. I swear to god I saw TWO TC's at Hoover's.

Gnashbash: WHAT??

TerriRoxx: !?!?!?!?!?!?!

Gnashbash: How much did you drink??

Bear: Not much, Gnash. I swear.

Bear: Two of them. One upstairs, one down.

Gnashbash: No way.

Bear: I'm serious serious. I was going up the stairs, and I saw one at the top.

Bear: Then Jake tripped and I looked behind me, and there was another at the bottom. 

Bear: I double-taked twice, Gnash. I swear it was her.

Bear: Both times.

TerriRoxx: Was she partying?

Gnashbash: Was she drinking?

Bear: They were both pretty blasted. I tried talking to one, but she kept talking about a car and a "b*tch strapped to an electric fence".

Bear: Exact words.

Gnashbash: You're sure?

Bear: Over each of my autographed CD's. It was her. 

Gnashbash: I think you need to get back here and lay down.

TerriRoxx: You're not tricking me again, are you?

Bear: Good girl, you figured the 1st one out.

Bear: No, this one isn't a prank. 

Bear: If it is, I'm falling for it too.

Gnashbash: Listen guys, no one breathe a word of this outside this chat.

Gnashbash: At least until there's some more info. 'Kay?

Bear: No prob.

TerriRoxx: Yeah, no prob.

TerriRoxx: Maybe we could do some investigating once I come down.

Bear: That's what she said.

Bear: When are you coming down, Roxx?

Gnashbash: Next week. 

Gnashbash: The couch is reserved.

Gnashbash: If you don't mind, of course.

Bear: Oh. That is also news. 

TerriRoxx: Please, Bear??

Bear: Bedtime at midnight, quiet from 10pm to 10am, no touchy anything unless the okay, got it?

TerriRoxx: Yes Bear!

TerriRoxx: *salutes*

Bear: Good Girl.

Bear: Gnash, I like her already.

Gnashbash: Does she get the guitar sheets?

Bear: But-- Okayyyyy... She can have them.

TerriRoxx: Thank you, Bear.

Bear: I'm outta here. Gonna get to the bottom of this "Two-Terri's" thing tonight.

TerriRoxx: Bye Bear!

GnashBash: See you soon.

'Bear' has left the Chat

TerriRoxx: Is she strict like that all the time?

Gnashbash: Not really.

Gnashbash: The quiet from 10 to 10 thing is a dorm rule, and with the show, she tries to be in bed by midnight.

Gnashbash: She's usually asleep by then anyway.

TerriRoxx: Oh, okay.

Gnashbash: I'm still on my laptop until one or two am anyway.

Gnashbash: But don't touch her suiff. She does not like it.

Gnashbash: Especially Mr Puppykins.

TerriRoxx: Mr Puppykins?

Gnashbash: You'll see, and you'll laugh.

Gnashbash: She's had him for about fifteen years. He's old and ratty and she sleeps with him every night. He's a stuffed hound dog from Knoxville. 

TerriRoxx: lol!

Gnashbash: I'm serious. It's hilarious.

TerriRoxx: Can I just fly down now?? I don't think I can wait.

Gnashbash: Trust me, it's worth it. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: Wildthing0088

"....Oh, my God! I care so little, I almost passed out!....."

Dr. Cox was giving another one of his famous rants and was directing it at JD or Newbie or whatever the guy's name was. The third clone had found the Scrubs DVD tucked away somewhere, and for the last few hours, she couldn't help but watch a marathon. It was 3 a.m., and any chance at sleep was dashed by nightmares of the lifelssbody attached to the table down the hall. Instd, she sat on the couch and let the sexual-innuendo-named doctor try to keep her thoughts at bay. It wasn't working. Every now and then she would imagine Dr. Cox giving JD a rant beside Terri's bed. She would be standing on the other side after having brought her in and saved her life. She could imagine Dr. Cox giving a rant on why the morons would do this to her and such. She continued watching until she feel asleep on the couch.

A few hours later she woke up to find her clone sisters watching another show. She looked up to see General Hospital was on. She thought of borrowing what Dr. Cox though of it but decided against it.

"Oh you're awake, listen we want to ask you something." The first Terri began. 

"S-sure go ahead." The shy clone anwsered, sitting up.

"Bella and Arthur wants us to go with them on another mission, to some museum thing-y."

"But wants one of us to stay here and guard the place." The second Terri interjected, "We want to go and you to stay-"

"But either one of us would be happy to stay if you want to go..." The first one added.

"No!" the shy one anounced, a little too loudly. She knew the horrible electrocution machine would be used the second anyone was left alone with real Terri in the back room. The pair shared looks lof mild suprise. "I mean, I'll stay here and guard the place. You guys are better at the whole 'evil thing' anyway." She anwsered solmnly.

"Cool." The pair all but leapt off their seats. 

The remainig Terri mentally gave a sign of relief that the two other clones hasn't realized she lied. She wasn't expecting them to figure it out but still feared punishemt fo r her or worse, the already tortured real Terri.

"We won't be back for a couple of days" The first cone's voice at the door made her jump with an audible squeal."This one's spreading out."   
The shy clone nodded and the first clone left after a nanosecond of eye contact.

She sat back on the couch and watched another half-hour of Scrubs before getting up. Leaving the tv on, she carefully snuck down the halway, checking to make sure the foursome was off doing their business.

The house was clear; and she made he way to the dreded back room.

She opened the door softly and walked in, turning on the lights. Immediately the limp body was illuminated, and made a low grunt in response.

At least she's alive... the clone thought, making her way to the table, leaving the door ajar. The Terri on the table blinked as her eyes readjusted to the light. Her gaze switched from wonder to anger as soon as she could make out who was approaching.

"Easy... Shhh..." The clone slowly walked up with her hands out.

Terri continued to glare.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You're one... of them..." Terri managed to hiss.

"Yeah, but I'm not like them. You know that."

"Then... get me... out."

"I can't." It was the best explanation she could give.

"You... won't." 

"I can't because I have no idea what to do. I've got no car, we're not exaclty near anything or anyone in particular other than railroad tracks, and you need medical attention pronto. I could untie you and you'd just fall down. I can't carry you anywhere, and any injuires you've got would just get worse. Heck, you'd pass out trying to poo."

The last part was met with a raised eyebrow in confusion. She hadn't meant to quote the show, but it just sort of popped out. Ha. "Popped out". Poo. She snickered a little bit. Terri still looked confused.

"It was from Scrubs... have you seen it before?" The clone asked softly.

"Y-yeah, when I... get a chance to, y'know..." Terri's voice was getting weaker.

"Yeah, cause you're famous and busy and all that stuff."

"Not... lately."

"Yeah..." The clone's attempt at changing the subject had failed. Her eyes went down to her socks.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think Bella, Arthur and the others are the world’s biggest jackasses and I look forward to their deaths.” She murmured. Terri smiled before wincing.

"Good to hear..."

"You okay."

"I'm fine... .. feel like I've been run over... steamroller." Her eyes suddenly widened in fear. "They don't have one... right?"

"Not that I know of. I can go check, though."

"T-thanks." The clone turned to leave, then spun back around.

"Listen, don't give me any crap. I never asked to be a clone."

"I... never asked... to be cloned." Terri snapped back.

"Right. But you don't have to try to kill me evry time I walk in here. I'm gonna go get you something to eat."

"Thanks."

The clone started to head out for the second time, but again stopped in the middle of the room, "Wait, If I try to find some help, do you think there's anyone that'll believe I'm not you?

The fanclub's... got some wackjobs... They'll know." Terri replied as her voice cracked.

"Cool. First, food and check for steamrollers-" Terri coughed what was supposed to be a laugh, making the clone smile. "Second, wackjob fanclub."

She turned and ran from the room, leaving the lights on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: Wildthing0088

There was a reason for rounded windows in airplanes.

Casey Driscoll kept her head pressed against the glass, looking down at the lake that formed a massive gray splotch in the trees from 10,000 feet above. The final descent in to Nashville had just been announced and she had quickly turned off her iPod and focused outside, yearning for any sight of the city. Sure, she looked like an idiot tourist, but it was her first trip to Nashville and she deserved a break. The houses and roads became more more clustered, and massive ribbons of highways looped around.

Then she saw it. First came the football stadium, then the river, then downtown. She inched closer in her seat, staring intently at the cluster of gray buildings; the Batman building and the other skyscrapers that didn't have as quite as awesome nicknames as 'Batman'. The plane continued on, and the soon downtown had made its way out of view, and Casey realized how close they were to the ground. With a jarring thump the plane landed.

She tried not to gawk as she walked out of the gate and into the airport. Right next to the gate was a Gibson Cafe, and just down the terminal, a Tootsie's Orchid Lounge. She glanced in, looking for a sign of Terri, but she was not to be found. She then realized she'd have to find Bear and Gnashbash first. She sent Gnashbash a text message saying she'd arrived (and another one to her mother, too) and made her way past the 'No Re-entry beyond this point' barrier, giving the security guard a small smile.

Richie McDonald from Lonestar made and announcement over the loudspeaker as she took the escalator to baggage claim. It was obviously pre-recorded and it made her laugh to be informed by a country star where the rental car desks were. Her phone vibrated, and she found a text from Gnashbash telling her that the Marco Polo game was on. Casey stared at her phone wondering why Marco Polo was necessary when all she needed to do was find Gnash and Bear.

She stepped off the escalator and adjusted her backpack. There were a lot of people around and she really had no idea where to look. She thought of maybe asking someone, but as funny as it would be, hearing someone asking for a 'Gnashbash' and a 'Bear' over the intercom, she wasn't sure how the request would be recepted. She looked around once more, totally and completely lost.

"Marco!" The call made her jump, and she whirled to her right to see two college girls, one in a Nashville Predators shirt and the other, a foot taller, with her face in her hand, embarrassed.

"Polo?" Casey asked, making eye contact. The shorter of the two walked up and smiled.

"TerriRoxx?" She asked. Casey nodded. The girl held out her hand.

"I'm Gnashbash," she motioned to her companion "and that's Bear." Bear gave her a nod. "Or as our parents prefer, Becky and Brittany."

"Casey." They shook hands.

"Well, now that we've got the awkwardness of that out if the way, I say we get your stuff and get out of here."

"Agreed."

Her bag was recovered with no trouble and she couldn't help but grin as Bear tossed it into the backseat of Gnash's Jeep. Gnash grinned in response, and as soon as she fired the engine, 'Girls Lie Too' blasted with conviction. The top was down and Casey quickly sipped on her old beige TC baseball cap she'd had her mom get her two years ago. Bear gave her a nudge on the shoulder from the backseat and flashed her a thumbs up.

The highway was windy, but it made the trip all the better in the sunshine. Casey took far too many pictures of the downtown skyline as Gnash merged onto I40. The iPod in the cupholder provided enough Terri for the three girls to sing at the top of their lungs, Bear performing on the air drums in the back. Gnash puled off the highway at the next exit, then took a sharp left. Bear's head poked out from in between the front seats.

"Where are we goin' exact-" She began, but Gnash gave her a wink and she smiled. Casey stared, then spotted the naked statues up ahead, surrounded by a traffic circle. The green bodies all stood, arms outstretched, bearing it all in the name of song.

"It's Owen Bradley!" Gnash yelled as they went around the circle.

"The naked guy?" Casey pointed, confused.

"Naw, the dude playin' the piano!" Bear yelled, and pointed to the outside of the circle, where another statue sat, waving from his piano.

"Oh." Casey took a quick picture. "Where are we exactly?"

"What's that sign say?" Gnash asked, pointing to an oddly shaped building as she turned out of the circle.

"ASCAP?" Casey asked. "What's ass-cap?"

"American Society of Composers, Authors, and Producers." Bear recited.

"What?"

"The people who give songwriters their money," Gnash began. "Y'know, like royalties and stuff."

"Oh..." Casey nodded, her attention on the banners in front of the next building, congratulating the songwriters on a number one hit. The sign by the parking garage was for 'Sony/ATV Publishing'.

"RCA's up here; Elvis recorded here." Gnash pointed to a small building up at the next block. "Bear gets to take class in there and the Hall of Fame tours come in and take pictures."

"Someone once asked if we were mannequins." Bear added. Casey laughed.

"Oh it gets better," Gnash began. "At the end of last year, Bear got some guy in the dorm to dress up in the Elvis costume. y'know, the white suit with all the sequins? Then she makes him look old with stage makeup, y'know? Wrinkles, flour in the wig, the works, and they go into the studio just before a tour. The guy sits on a stool with an old mic in front of him and an old guitar and starts lip-synching to "In the Ghetto." So when the tour comes in, all these people see an aged Elvis looking like he's actually recording. Bear's acting as the producer in a suit and these thick Roy Orbison sunglasses and yells in a cheezy accent 'Hey man! They said they's not gonna have a tour! Disappear man! Disappear!' and they both just ran out. The faces from the tour were priceless."

Both girls burst out laughing. Bear took a bow.

"Welcome to Music Row."

"We're on Music Row!?!?" Casey nearly screamed.

"Nope, we're on Mars!" Bear yelled back.

"Bear!" Gnash rolled her eyes. "We are not on Mars... although sometimes it feels like it."

"Where's Mercury?" Casey was bouncing in her seat.

"Mercury is no more, it's Universal now," Gnash explained. "And it's on the other side of Music Row. We'll show you later."

"Oh man..."

"I know... BNA was back by the airport. They're the wierd label, because they're not on Music Row." Casey was moderatley amused by Gnash's description. "And there's more wiredos over there." She pointed as the Jeep passed a black glass building with a sign out front labeling it as SESAC.

"Why are they wierdos?"

"SESAC's not wierdos, they're European!" Bear yelled. Casey turned around, confused. Bear smiled. "SESAC's the Society of European Stage Authors & Composers. They get royalties for European songwriters and are the only for-profit of the three P.R.O.'s. The other is BMI, and BMI is why there is country music on the radio."

Casey nodded slowly. Gnash tapped her shoulder.

"Bear liked helping me study for History of the Recording Business a little too much."

Bear stuck out her tongue in rebuttal. Casey smiled, proud of TCFC just a little bit more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: Wildthing0088

The next two days were spent in town. The shy clone spent her days exploring the bus system, head against the window, planning the escape. She'd spent some time at the library looking at the TCFC website, able to match Nashville profiles to names and then name to faces in the photos. She made her way back to the dank warehouse at dusk and made Ramen soup noodles for herself and the real TC. The stolen Camaro still sat hidden out back, and the clone had little urge to drive a stolen car around the city. 

"When are they getting back?" TC asked. Her voice had strengthened in the past day, and she was able to hold her head up enough to eat and drink. Any attempts to free her however, had epically failed, the clasps on her wrists and feet tightening when the clone tried the remote. 

"Later tonight- But I'll be gone by then." The clone replied, still applying antibiotic gel to the cuts on TC's wrists with a q-tip.

"Wait- what?"

"I did some hacking and your club is having an unofficial party over at some college apartment."

"Gnashbash and uh, Bear?"

"Yeah, how do you know them?"

"They're the only fan club members to ask about my synch licensing agreement and if I've made money from using my music in TV specials about me. I thought it was an odd question until they explained that they studied music business."

"That's still an odd question."

"Yeah, but It's better than someone asking If I could play at their funeral." the clone scoffed. "You okay back there?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're all set. I'm uh, heading out."

"You're leaving me already? Am I that revolting?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Thanks."

 

The clone bit her lip before giving Terri's hand a squeeze before heading out.

"Hey." TC's voice stopped her in the doorway, "Take the car."

 

"I will." She smiled, "Oh, hang on!" She ran out, then returned a few moments later with a frying pan.

"More food?"

"No... just in case." She slid it under the table. "Remember where that is."

"Ooookayyy..." TC said hesitantly.

"I'll be back, I promise." TC smiled at her. 

"I know." The clone retuned the smile and ran out, turning off the lights.

She pulled the cover off the car, the black frame gleaming in the sun. She slid behind the driver's seat, and put her hair up in a messy bun. Combined with the dirty t-shirt and baggy jeans, she looked like a normal human being, which was a decent feat for a five day-old clone of a country music superstar.

She started the engine, and found a Reba CD already playing in the CD player. Shrugging, she cranked up the music and drove off. 

She'd picked up a map at a gas station and marked out the warehouse, the college hosting the party already circled. Instead of heading right to the college, she contemplated a cruise down Broadway with the windows down. Instead she parked at the lot on the riverbank, and meandered up the big white pedestrian bridge. The view was amazing, and she settled herself at the bridge's peak, and laughed to herself a steamboat passed underneath her.

"Oh, my..."

"Holy...

"Terri?"

The three voices at once made her whirl around at the three teenagers staring at her in awe, the taller of the three wearing Terri Clark t-shirts.

"TCFC?" She asked.


	12. Chapter 12

“Aren’t you guys roasting?” Casey asked as she pulled at her t-shirt. A warm, sticky Southern heat had settled itself over Nashville as the day wore on, and Casey had settled herself next to the dorm room’s air conditioner to keep the sweat from trickling down her back. Gnash and Bear’s room was a nice size for a college dorm, with bland beige floor tiles and blander white walls, both of which the two girls had tried in vain to cover with fuzzy rugs and wall posters. The two beds were lofted at opposite corners of the room, desks and dressers easily fitting underneath. Gnash’s bed was covered in snarling sabretooth tigers; courtesy of a Nashville Predators bed-in-a-bag dormwarming present. Bear’s side was outfitted in forest green and silver, from the tinsel wrapped around the bed frame to the beautiful handmade patchwork quilt on the bed. Bear’s high school colors were the same as the university, and Bear was apparently an ardent fan. A giant stuffed horse wearing a university football jersey sat at the foot of the bed, while at least a dozen various baseball-uniformed teddy bears sat on top of the dresser, next to a well-used softball glove, lime green ball still tucked inside. Behind the couch sat the Terri Clark exhibit; two neatly stacked milk crates with a small tower of retired tour t-shirts folded in the lower crate and a neat stack of TC CD’s filling the top, along with a worn copy of Phases & Stages, all signed. A TC Signature Fender (Gnash’s sweet sixteen present) sat in a stand nearby, and a sizeable collection of tour pictures and ticket stubs were neatly taped to the wall.

“Y’all don’t have summer in Idaho?” Gnash emerged from the bathroom, and gently slid the refilled Brita pitcher into the fridge under the TV. Bear, busy on a set rendering, sat at her desk with her headphones in, pencil in hand, and tongue peeking out of her mouth.

“Well, not like this.” Casey replied. Gnash sighed and fell back into one of the many beanbags that scattered the room, music publishing textbook in her hand.

“Makes sense. Then all the potato plants would roast and y’all’d be diggin’ up French fries.”

“Ha ha.” Casey deadpanned back. Gnash shrugged and flipped through her book.

“Feel free to chillax a bit- Bear wants to finish her drawin’ over there before we go out and get too crazy, and it would probably be a good idea for me to at least look at my publishin' textbook before next week. There’s blankets in the closet if you wanna make up your bed- we's prob'ly gonna be out late tonight.” Casey reluctantly abandoned the A/C vent and opened the closet door. The girls shared a narrow walk-in closet, mostly jeans and jackets hung up on hangars and hoodies folded on the floor. She doubted she’d need a blanket with the heat, and gently sorted the stack for the thinnest one. It was a (surprise) forest green with black bears, and she tossed it on the edge of couch, next to her pillow before sitting down again.

“GAC’s channel 31, CMT’s channel 30.” Gnash tossed her the remote. “And if you’re in the mood for it, Bear’s got the complete series of Justice League and most of Family Guy on DVD. Of course, Terri’s videos VHS is already in the VCR.” Casey shared a grin with Gnash and immediately hit play.  
Bear pulled her headphones out as “Just the Same” ended, and stretched out with a fairly audible sigh.

“All set?” Gnash asked near-sarcastically.

“Enough. I just wanna get outside and go downtown. Show eskimo newbie here the sights.” She winked over at Casey.

“Can we go to Tootsie’s?” Casey asked earnestly. Bear and Gnash shared a look.

“ ‘Can we go to Tootsie’s?’ She asks.” Bear chuckled, “Tootsie’s is at the top of the list.”

“Make sure you’ve got your camera.” Casey nodded, and stood up, putting on her beige TC cap once more.

“When are we meeting up with the rest of the fan club?” She asked as they left the dorm room.

“Wildhorse Saloon at five for dinner. You’ll love it.” Gnash told her, and locked the door.  
They passed Jess the Resident Assistant in the hall, Bear giving her a high five and Gnash asking about an accounting test. Despite the elevator dinging it’s arrival at their floor, Bear all but dove down the stairs, Gnash and Casey following. The heat and humidity quadrupled outside, and Casey just wanted the jeep to start up for the sake of a breeze.   
They drove back down the other side of Music Row, Casey reading the banners that hung in front of the various studios, congratulating various artists on their number 1's or awards and whatnot. The breeze felt good, and Casey felt that she might be able to survive the Nashville heat. They circled Owen Bradlley and the naked people once again, then droves past a strip of restaurants and small shops, Gnash pointing out Otter's, the local grease shack. Another quick left and they passed the highway and the old train station before turning onto Broadway, the bright purple Tootsie's Orchid Lounge in sight.

"If you see a spot, tell me." Gnash announced.

"Spot!" Bear yelled, and Gnash swerved to the left, nearly putting the Jeep on two wheels and almost throwing Casey from the front seat. Gnash parked, and glared back at Bear.

"Next time a little more waring there, pal." Casey still clung to the door, her heart racing. Bear gave her a pat on the back.

"Relax, we ain't gonna kill ya. We'd get ya to sign a waiver first."

"Not helping, Bear." Gnash announced. Casey managed to let go of the door long enough to open it, and all but bolted from the Jeep. They were maybe a block from Tootsie's and as they walked up, Casey couldn't help but stare at Terri's photo above the door. The place was packed, and it made navigating around the tables in the narrow, dark honky-tonk difficult.

"Dangit, we shoulda come earlier." Gnash muttered.

"Sorry!" Bear whimpered. Casey scanned the room, looking for Terri.

"Above the bathroom door." Bear whispered. Casey glanced over, and saw the framed 8"x10", "Thanks for giving me start" scrawled in in Terri's semi-neat cursive. Below the door stood a cop.

"Why is that cop there?" Casey whispered. Bear and Gnash shard glances.

"Some idiot set off a smoke bomb in here a couple days ago." Gnash explained, "Lucky nothing caught on fire."

"Rumor has it, Terri was playing in here when it went off." Bear added as they went up the stairs in the back.

"What?" Casey yelled.

"It was probably a Carolyn Dawn Johnson fan." Bear muttered, and Gnash snorted. Upstairs was just as busy, and Gnash gave Casey a mournful look.

"We'll come by later, Today it's just too crazy."  
Casey nodded, already sweating in the hot room. They navigated their way out, Casey thankful she wasn't claustrophobic. 

"I vote we go somewhere cool." 

"Like, lazer tag cool or ice age cool?" Bear asked. 

"Both."

"Cool. Pedestrian bridge then."

"No singing Big & Rich. I will get Bear to throw you off..." Gnash began, then turned to Bear. "Or push Bear off."

"A nice dip sounds pretty nice right now." Bear muttered. Casey nodded in agreement.

"Not in the Cumberland river you don't. If the water doesn't kill ya, the mutant fish will." Gnash said, shaking her head.  
They passed the vertical piano Country Music Hall of Fame, 'another spec on the to-do list', Bear murmured, an headed up the stairs to the bridge. Already the breeze felt good. 

"This is a really nice view." Casey murmured. They avoided a family portrait, and stood by the benches that overlooked the river.

"Look! The Generla Jackson!" Bear announced. Casey looked down just in time as the tourist steamboat passed underneath their feet. Casey then looked around. A high school football coach sat nearby with an open playbook,and behind him sat someone vaguely familiar. Casey elbowed Bear, and they glanced over.

"Holy..." Bear murmured.

"No way."

"What?" Gnash asked, then saw. 

"Oh my..."

"Holy..."

"Terri?" The three asked in unison. The woman glanced over.

"TCFC?" She asked.


End file.
